1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to "braked" castors, and in particular to castors with externally-operable brake means comprising a brake member rockably mounted in a body of the castor for engagement with a castor wheel to lock the wheel against rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known for the brake member of such a castor to have a detent projection which engages a recess or other formation in the castor body to retain the member in the braking position, in which position a locking projection of the brake member engages between internal projections of the wheel to prevent rotation of the latter. Such internal projections are commonly spaced radial webs moulded on the inner side of the wheel, and known constructions suffer from the disadvantage that by chance the locking projection may engage the edge of an internal wheel projection and thus be blocked from reaching the locking position. As a result the detent projection does not engage and the wheel is not locked, which may pass unnoticed and hence a potentially dangerous situation can result.